The Joker's Apprentice
by Dauntlessgirl347
Summary: Set in Tris's initiation year. Dria is a candor turned dauntless who has two drastically different guys fighting over her. Who will she choose? Her best friend, Al, might just get the girl of his dreams (Not Tris). Rated T to be safe.
1. The choosing ceremony

Hey y'all!

New story time! I'm doing this one for my bestie who is in love with Uriah. So this will NOT be a Peter story. Some things will happen that change Dria's opinion on guys.

Hope you guys like it!

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

My name is Adrianna Kinkaide. I am 16 years old. I live in Candor. Here we try to be completely honest. I hate it! There are some reasons that you may need to tells little lies every once and a while.

Everyone in candor calls me AD but I've always liked the name Dria.

I always believe people are telling me lies when they say that I am pretty. I have bright red hair that goes just past my shoulders and brown eyes. I am extremely short and have a big bust and bottom. My ex-boyfriend, Peter Hayes, used to tell me that I was the most beautiful girl in the world. Yeah, he used to tell me that he loved me too. And to think, I fell for all his lies and actually cared for him. I felt like such a fool the day I found him with Molly. I had to tell my parents that I had broken up with Peter and they were devastated. Apparently they had gotten together with the Hayes family and started planning our wedding. I mean how can you do that without consulting either of the parties concerned.

Today is the choosing ceremony and I am not staying in Candor if it would save my life. I got an unexpected result on my aptitude test yesterday. I was told that Dauntless would best fit me. This works for me considering my best friend Al's parents were pressuring him to go to dauntless anyway. I think he'll give in.

Right now we are going up the elevator in the hub to go to the ceremony room. Once we get to the ceremony room I just stand there stunned. This is the room that is going to change the rest of my life. It's huge!

I give my parents one last hug and tell them that I will love them always. I then go and get in line for the ceremony. I've never personally been to a choosing ceremony but I've learned about them in school. The ceremony goes in reverse alphabetical order by last name so Al will be going before me.

Marcus Eaton goes up to the podium. This year is Abnegation's year to host the ceremony. Right behind Marcus is the 5 bowls that represent each of the factions. Earth for Amity, Stones for Abnegation, Glass for Candor, Water for Erudite, and Lit coals for Dauntless.

"Albert Reise." Oh, that's Al! He timidly walks up to the podium and takes the knife from Marcus Eaton. He slits his palm and looks back at his parents. He holds his hand out over the dauntless bowl. The blood drips onto lit coals. "Dauntless." The dauntless erupt into cheers and Al's parents look very proud.

"Caleb Prior." An abnegation leader's son. Oh well, he's probably going to stay in abnegation. Caleb walks up to the podium with an air of confidence that you don't often see in abnegations. Oh, this could be interesting. He cuts his palm and the blood starts pouring out. He quickly thrusts his hand over the water. "Erudite." The erudite politely claps and the abnegation collectively gasps.

Marcus eventually gets everybody calmed down and calls the next person up. "Beatrice Prior." Oh shoot. Another Prior? I wonder what she will do. Beatrice hesitantly walks up to the podium and takes the knife from Marcus. She cuts her palm and the holds her hand over the abnegation bowl. Her blood isn't coming out very fast for some reason. At the last minute she shifts her hand and the blood drips over the lit coals. "Dauntless." The dauntless scream with pride. Beatrice looks back at her parents and I can't help but follow her gaze. Her dad looks very disappointed and her mom looks sad but proud.

"Adrianna Kinkaide." Here goes nothing. I look at Al who nods. I walk up to the podium with my head held high. I know my decision. I take the knife from Marcus. I slit my palm maybe a little too deeply. The blood starts to gush and I hold my hand over the lit coals before I get any blood on the floor. I hear a sizzle. "Dauntless." I hear cheers from my best friend over the whole of dauntless. I go over and stand by Al. A girl with pretty short blonde hair turns to me and introduces herself as Bryn. She wears a typical amity dress. She says that she would love to be friends and I introduce her to Al. Al looks in shock when he sees her. He just stares at her like she is some kind of goddess. I shake my head and laugh.

"Peter Hayes." Ok. That snaps me back to the ceremony. Peter walks up to the podium, takes the knife and looks directly to me as if he were remorseful or something. He slits his palm and holds it out above the… oh no… not that bowl. "Dauntless." The rest of dauntless cheers with the exception of Al and I. Peter half smiles and walks straight over to me.

"AD. I realize now that I made the biggest mistake of my life when I was with Molly. Please come back to me. I still love you." I can honestly say that I'm in shock. Of course I still have some lingering feelings for him but once a cheater always a cheater. What do I do?

I kiss Peter on the cheek. "I'll think about it, ok?"

I should have known that Peter would not have let me get away that easily. He wraps both arms around my waist and pulls me close and whispers something in my ear. "You mean like when you told me you'd think about having sex with me for the first time. You only held out for a day." The memory of that event plays through my head and I try to hold back a smile. "See, you're already starting to succumb to the Peter charms." I laugh. He takes this opportunity to sneak in a kiss. I can't help it, I melt.

Soon the ceremony is over and all the dauntless are whooping and hollering as they run down the stairs of the hub. Peter and I follow the pack as we run hand in hand. After a few minutes of running I finally realize where we are headed and it's the first time that I am actually nervous about picking dauntless. We are headed towards the train tracks. We have to jump on a moving train.


	2. Arriving at Dauntless

Hey y'all!

In this chapter it may seem like it is going to be a Peter fanfic. Like I said last chapter, it is not.

Please enjoy chapter 2.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Peter and I run up to the train tracks and wait for the train. "Peter, I'm scared. What if I don't make it?"

He looks at me and smiles. "Well, AD. I'll always be there to help you no matter if it's getting on to moving trains or letting out your tension in a very sexual way." When he says that last part he closes the already tight space between us and looks directly into my eyes. He's a good foot taller than me so when he spins me around in his arms and starts to grind on me I can tell it's not the easiest thing for him. I spin myself around again as he continues to grind on my front side.

"You know. I haven't actually said that I forgive you yet. I'm still thinking about it."

Peter smiles his beautiful smile and leans down to my ear. "I know. But you won't be for long. You can't resist me." I let out a small moan. He feels so good. Peter smiles and takes this as a sign to keep going.

The train comes barreling down the tracks in our direction. All the dauntless line up and we decide to line up too. Soon enough we are running down the tracks after the train. Peter hops up onto a foothold and swings himself into the train without any trouble. I copy exactly what he did and swing myself up onto the train.

When I get onto the train, I see Peter on one side of the train. I can't believe that the slut Molly came to dauntless too. Not only that but he's hanging out with her right now. Peter sees me and smiles. I frown at him, shake my head, and go to the other side of the train where Al and Bryn are busy talking. "Hey guys. What are you up to?"

Al looks at me and says, "Not much. I'm just learning more about our new friend. What's up with you and Peter? Did you forgive him?"

"Not yet. Molly transferred too and he's hanging out with her now. That's not really forgive worthy." I say Molly's name with every ounce of venom that I can muster.

"I'm not hanging out with Molly. I'm standing right behind the girl that I love." I turn around and see that Peter is in fact right behind me, without Molly. He has his hands stuffed in his pockets and is looking down like he did something wrong. He looks super cute. Maybe he's right. Maybe I can't resist him.

"Ok. I forgive you Peter." He looks up with the biggest grin on his face I've ever seen. "Just don't do anything stupid again."

He leans down and kisses me passionately. "I promise I will never do anything stupid again. I'm just so happy to have you back in my life." He gives me three pecks on the lips. "And maybe later we can have some fun." He wiggles his eyebrows and he looks so silly that I can't help but laugh.

"Maybe."

Al looks out of the train and his eyes go wide. "They're jumping!" Peter, Bryn and I run over to the train door and sure enough the dauntless on the first few train cars are jumping across the tracks to a building's rooftop. Our car was rapidly approaching the rooftop.

Peter holds out his hand. "AD, would you do me the honors of jumping with me?" I take Peters hand and we make sure to get a running start. As we jump off of the train car, I feel that this is a new beginning. Peter and I land on the roof of our new home and I don't land as gracefully as I wish I had. I scraped a hole through my black jeans and my white blouse is getting dirtier by the minute. Peter rushes to my side. "Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?" He helps me get up and I look around to see that everyone made it off the train ok. Unfortunately, that also includes Molly.

We walk over to where a little crowd is forming and there is a tall dark skinned man standing on the ledge of the roof. "My name is Max. I'm one of the dauntless leaders. Congratulations on making it this far. To officially become dauntless initiates you must jump…" AGAIN! REALLY! "…off the building into the member's entrance to the compound." Ok. Things just got interesting. "Who wants to go first?"

Without hesitation I volunteer. It seems like fun and there's bound to be something like water or a net to catch us at the bottom. I take a step towards the ledge but Peter holds me back. "Adrianna Marie Kinkaide. I am not letting you put your life at risk without me." He then leans down and looks into my eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

"Then come with me." I smirk because he doesn't have a choice in the matter. "I'm jumping with or without you."

"Together." Peter takes my hand in his and we walk up to the ledge and climb up one by one. We look at each other, smile and jump.

I get the feeling of floating and weightlessness and it just feels good. Peter and I hit what I assume is a net at the exact same time. We bounce a couple of times and come to a stop. Yep, it's a net. Four hands shoot up to help us down and we each take a different set. When we get to solid ground, Peter finds his way over to me and the two people that helped us down look really confused.

A girl with similar hair to mine in the fact that it is red (although mine is natural) helped me down. "Well, this hasn't happened before."

A boy with dark brown close cut hair and deep blue eyes helped Peter down. "What do we do?"

"What are your names?"

I speak for us. Adrianna is so Candor and AD is just so old me. I've always loved the name Dria so that's what I decide I want to be called from now on. "I'm Dria and this is my boyfriend Peter." I look to Peter and he looks slightly aroused by something I said. But then again when does he not look slightly aroused from something. The explanation that Peter is my boyfriend seems to clear up something for the redhead and blue eyes. "What are your names?"

The redhead answers for them. "I'm Lauren and this is Four." Four, what a peculiar name. I wonder where he got that from. "Make the announcement Four."

"FIRST JUMPERS! DRIA AND PETER!" We walk over to where we are told to wait and I get board of people jumping and screaming so I figure that now would be as good a time as any for a little distraction, Peter style.

I stand on my tippy toes to get as close to Peter's ear as I can. "Peter, baby, do you love me?" He nods vigorously. "Do you want to make me happy?" He looks into my eyes and nods again. "Do you know what will make me happy?" He nods again. "Then why aren't you doing it?" He takes that as a go ahead and slams his lips onto mine. We move in perfect rhythm for a while until Peter starts nibbling on my lower lip. I give him entrance and he immediately takes dominance. He starts massaging my tongue and I moan into his mouth. He smiles at this.

I hear a person clear their throat and Peter and I break apart. A boy with dark skin and a snake tattoo around his ear is standing in front of us. "Everyone is off the roof now. The group is about to start the tour."

Peter decides now would be a good time to get a smart mouth, of course. "Who are you?"

"I'm Uriah."


	3. The first night at Dauntless

Hey y'all!

Three updates in one day! Don't expect this very often. But I felt inspired today so here you go.

As I said the last two chapters, this is NOT a Peter fanfic. Something will happen in the near future.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

URIAHS POV

_Adrianna._ I never knew her name before the choosing ceremony. But now that I know it, I believe it suits her. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She is the one that I have secretly been admiring from afar for so long. My brother, Zeke, could tell the first day that I saw her. He said that I was happier and calmer. That I was staring off into space more. I would never tell him that I was really liked this girl that I didn't even know the name of.

At the ceremony today she picked Dauntless. I was overjoyed! That is until that Peter kid chose dauntless too and won her heart back. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. This is demonstrated by what I just witnessed. Peter and Dria (as she now wants to be called) were sucking each other's faces off when the tour started. They would have been left behind if I hadn't told them about the tour.

I chose to walk behind the couple. Peter kept whispering things in Dria's ear that made her giggle and slap his shoulder playfully. At one point she even started to nibble on his ear. I was disgusted and slightly jealous. Needless to say I was relieved when Lauren told us that we dauntless borns didn't need to continue with the tour. I practically ran away from the group back to my brother's apartment where I keep the majority of my clothes. Once I was back at Zeke's place, I grabbed some clothes and essentials for the rest of training. I was just about to leave when Zeke walked in.

"Hey there little bro. What's up?" I scowl and shove past him. "Whoa. Someone's got their panties in a twist. Girl problems?" I've always admired my brothers perceptiveness but right now it is a pain. I nod and he tells me to sit down. "This the girl that had you practically floating on cloud nine?" I nod again. I don't feel like talking or I will probably let some choice words out. Zeke seems to understand this. "Let me try to guess… rejected you." I shake my head no. "She gay?" I look up at him as if to say that he has crossed a line. "Ok, I'll take that as a no. She must have a boyfriend then." I nod. "Sorry bro. There's not much you can do about that. All I can think of is try to be her friend and if it doesn't work out then maybe, just maybe she'll look to you." He's right. Maybe I can't be her boyfriend but I can be her friend. There is no rule against that. I smile at Zeke and give him a man hug.

I run to the dauntless born initiates dorms and drop off my stuff then I run to the cafeteria. All of my friends are there by this time. I sit down at a table with Marlene and Lynn, two of the other dauntless born initiates. We eat our hamburgers and dauntless cake and the girls chat. I just think about Dria and how I'm going to try to start being her friend.

DRIAS POV

On our tour we went to the pit and past the chasm. Lastly we stopped into the cafeteria since it was dinner time. I rushed to an empty table with Peter, Al and Bryn. Soon an Erudite transfer asked if he could sit with us. I found out that his name is Will. Not long after that Four comes over and sits with us or rather on the complete other side of our table. And lastly to finish off our little group, Beatrice Prior (or Tris as she wants to be called now) and her friend Christina come over and sit with us too. We had quite the conversation and it centered on Tris being from abnegation and never having a hamburger before. It was quite comical really. At least until the whole room got quiet.

I looked in the direction of where most heads seemed to be looking and found a man with blonde hair that was shaved on the sides and gelled into some type of mohawk type of thing. He is strong looking and intimidating to say the least. I instinctively scoot closer to Peter and he wraps his arm around my waist. Christina decides to ask the question that's on all of our minds. "Who's that?"

"His name is Eric. He's one of the dauntless leaders." It's one of the first times Four has spoken since he has sat down.

"Really? But he's so young." This time the semi-compliment came from Bryn.

"Age doesn't matter here in dauntless." Well that's an understatement.

Eric comes up to our table and sits between Four and Tris. "Care to introduce me?" By the way Eric is looking at the girls (myself included) it's clear he only wants to know the names of the female population.

Four points to each of us as he introduces us. "This is Dria, Bryn, Tris, and Christina."

Eric makes some rude comment about how we have an abnegation and amity this year and how he wonders how long that they'll last. To be completely honest, Eric gives me the creeps. Eric takes the time to grill Four about something that doesn't get my attention. Instead what does get my attention is Peter. He is wrapping his arms protectively around my waist and kissing my neck lovingly. He makes me feel so special.

After a little while Eric leads us transfers to our dorms and explains the rules to us. This includes curfew, the point system, and training times. He finishes off by telling us that we will be ranked in training and that not all of us will make it through initiation to become full dauntless members. Only the top 12 initiates will become full dauntless members. Eric lets us go into the dorm and ick out our beds. Peter and I share a set of bunk beds. I know I will feel safe with him sleeping over me at night.

As Eric leaves we are left with a couple hours until curfew. Peter asks if I want to have make-up sex and I do. He respects the fact that I don't want to have sex in the open dormitory or the bathroom that we all share so we go and find a secluded closet and have the best sex of our relationship.


	4. On a Break

Hey y'all!

I hope you like this chapter.

I do.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

DRIAS POV

When morning comes I wake to find Peter asleep in my bed with me. I wiggle out of his grasp and go to take a quick shower. After I am done washing my hair and body, I wrap a towel around myself and go back over to my bed. I pick out my outfit for today. Since today is the first day of training I need something that I will be able to move in but I still want to look sexy for Peter. I decide on Black capri leggings, a black sports bra and black sneakers. I go back to the bathroom and get changed. I put my hair up into a pigtail braids and put on some mascara, eyeliner and light lipstick. I think I look good. Only one way to find out.

I go back over to the bed and decide to wake Peter up gently. I lean down and whisper into his ear, "Peter get up." He responds by flipping himself over to face the wall. "Come on Peter, I want you to see how hot I look today."

"I'm sure you look just as hot as you always do, Molly." Oh, no he didn't.

"EXCUSE ME!" Now everyone was up, including Peter. He had a look that expressed that he knew he was in trouble but he didn't know why. "You just get back with me and tell me you still love me and yet you are dreaming of her? You just fucked me last night and you are dreaming of HER? Did you ever love me? Was it all a lie?"

By this time I'm crying. Peter gets up out of bed for damage control. Well, it's not going to be that easy. I'm pissed!

"Of course I love you baby. I always have. None of it was a lie. I swear. I don't know why I was dreaming of her. She means nothing to me. You are my everything." He tries to kiss me but I back away.

Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. I am not going to be that easily fooled. "I think we need to take a break, Peter." He looks so depressed that it almost makes me want to go up to him and take him back but I don't.

I walk out the door to the dormitories before he can get another word in. I run into Four right outside the door. He has a big smirk on his face and a metal pipe in his hands. "They are all awake in there. If you were planning on bashing their heads in, do me a favor and start with Peters." Four looks both disappointed and confused. He looks disappointed because I said that everyone was already up but confused when I told him to bash Peters head in.

I storm over to the dining hall. I am still pissed. Once I get there I see that the majority of the tables are empty. I take a seat at a table in the middle of the room. I grab a muffin from the table and before I can get it to my mouth I break down crying. I get some strange stares from the dauntless around me but if they knew what happened they would be more sympathetic. I can't stand their stares anymore so I put my head in my hands covering my eyes and sniffle.

Suddenly I feel an extra weight on the bench that I am sitting on. "If that's Peter just go away."

"Ummm… I'm not Peter. It's Uriah. Do you remember me from yesterday?" I look up to see the dark skinned boy with the snake tattoo.

I sniffle again. "Yes. I remember you." Question is, why is he here with the sniffling idiot?

"Looks like something happened and you could use a friend." A friend? Ok. I guess I could use one.

"You got that damn right something happened." Ooops. I guess I'm still a little pissed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I kind of do but what if he sides with Peter?

"Well I guess it started about 8 months ago when Peter first asked me out. I wasn't super sure that I liked him at the time but I thought that I'd give him a chance, ya know. Well as time went on we fell for each other. He would constantly tell me that he loved me. And on our 6 monthiversary we slept together. Two days later, I caught him in bed with Molly. I immediately dumped him. Skipping forward to the choosing ceremony where we both chose dauntless. He asked for my forgiveness and I couldn't resist him and the history we had so I gave him my forgiveness. Big Mistake. This morning when I tried to wake him up to show him how hot I looked he said that Molly looks hot. He was dreaming about her. I told him that I needed another break. I can't even look at him right now. I just want him to hurt as much as I am."

"Well, Dria is it, I happen to be the prank king of Dauntless. It may not be how you planned on getting revenge but I have a few ideas." Uriah and I took the time to talk about some prank ideas before Al and Bryn came in.

Al ran up to Uriah and I with Bryn right behind him. "I'm so sorry Dria. God, I knew Peter was an ass!" Oh man, that ass. No… Dria… Get it together girl.

"Thanks Al. I'm going to need all the friends I can get now. Speaking of which, guys, this is Uriah he's a dauntless born initiate. Uriah this is Al and Bryn." Next thing I know Tris, Christina, and Will are coming over to us. They all say that they're sorry for what happened earlier and I introduce them to Uriah.

Peter comes in the cafeteria next and it looks like he didn't even shower. But he's definitely been crying. Good. Serves him right. He sees me and comes over to our table. All my friends surround me so that there is no available seat near me. Note to self… thank them later for that. Peter stands there awkwardly until he gets the courage to speak. "What do I have to do to get you back Dria?"

"There is not one specific thing. Making me believe that you are over Molly is a good start. This time I'm not giving in as easily as I did before. You're going to have to win me back. Now if you'll excuse me I'm eating with my friends." I pop a bit of muffin in my mouth and turn back to Uriah while Peter walks away. Uriah grins at me. I can tell that this is going to be a beautiful friendship.


	5. Meeting New People

Hey y'all!

Happy 4 days until Four!

This chapter is the start of a few things that are very important.

Hope y'all enjoy!

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

DRIAS POV

How was I supposed to know that training would be difficult? We had to work with guns and my aim was less than perfect. Eventually by the end of the morning I got my bullets to hit the second ring from the center of the target that I was shooting at. Almost everyone else had hit the center, but I was ok with this. I'll just have to practice more than they will.

Right now it is lunch time and we are having fried chicken with mac and cheese and green beans. I'm sitting with all my friends again and even some new ones that Uriah brought over to us. Their names are Aubrey, Lynn and Marlene. Aubrey is very sarcastic, Marlene seems pretty nice and Lynn is kind of scary, but they bring a nice balance to the group.

I think Al is falling for Bryn. I've always been able to read him even when he hasn't admitted his feelings to himself yet. For example, he liked me when we were in lower school. That's how we actually became friends. I told him that I was too young for a relationship and we just stayed best friends after that. He never found another crush though until Bryn. I'll have to talk to him about that later.

"Dria. Did you hear a word that we just said?" In all honesty, no. But I'm not going to tell them that.

"Yes. Of course I did." Christina looks at me like she knows that I lied. Crap. I forgot that she came from Candor too.

"Really? Then what were we talking about?" She got me there. All I can do is shrug my shoulders and smile my cutest, toothy grin that I can. Christina, as well as the majority of the table, sigh. I'm really hard to be mad at.

"Well, we were talking about how Peter's been staring at you all of lunch. It's getting kind of creepy. Almost obsessive." Well it makes sense and they should know that. After all he was my boyfriend and we were close physically.

Uriah speaks up. "I don't like it. I also think we should start the pranks as soon as possible." I nod once. "I'll meet you in your training room after practice is over." He gets up and goes to another table where a slightly older version of him sits with… no… it is… Four. Uriah and the slightly older version of himself get up to go leave but not without one last look over at our table.

URIAHS POV

I got up from the table with all my friends to go get Zeke. I need to talk to him. Damn it! He's with Four and I can't spill that I like Dria while sitting next to her instructor.

I walk over to Zeke and sit down. "Hey man. I need your help getting stuff together for a prank I'm helping a _friend_ pull." I put extra emphasis on the word friend hoping that he remembers our conversation from earlier yesterday. His eyes widen and he smiles a bit. I think he's getting it.

He stands up. "Where is this friend?" He looks over at the table that I just left.

"Red hair across from Marlene." I whisper this part to him as we walk out of the cafeteria.

"Well, looks like little Uri's got taste. Good job kiddo." I smile.

"The best part is, this prank is on her EX-boyfriend whom she broke up with this morning."

Zeke slaps my back and wishes me good luck.

DRIAS POV

The second half of training went by slowly. We had to learn punches and kicks and blocks. We were apparently fighting tomorrow and would use this material in a practical setting. I am fairly strong (especially for my height) and I have a huge grudge against Molly so I think I'll be good against any of the girls. It's the boys that worry me. I see that Edward and (surprisingly) Peter are very good at this. I know that Al is strong too but he is a sweetie at heart so it will be tough for him to hurt anyone. I can see that I can win against Drew. He is too sluggish to win against almost anyone. But Will is a toss up. I'm going to put him with the stronger guys for now. One thing is for sure, I will not underestimate him.

After training was over for the day and all the other initiates filed out, I got permission from Four to stay in the training room. Uriah walks in about 5 minutes later and finds me on the floor lying on my back trying to relax out the soreness from the day. I look up to him and see that he is carrying the supplies needed for our first small prank. We discuss when we would do this prank and it seems like the day after I have to fight Peter would be the best.

We then decide to take a walk around the compound and talk to get to know each other better. I learn that he has an older brother named Zeke whose friends with Four and that he loves Dauntless cake. I told him that I sometimes am glad Peter cheated on me, that I don't normally open up this much to people this fast and that I want to meet Zeke. Uriah just nods and starts to lead me in a different direction.

We walk down countless halls with so many doors that look exactly the same. I think I might have gotten lost if Uriah wasn't with me. Suddenly we stop at one of the many doors and Uriah barges in. The room has multiple computers on every wall. This must be the control room. I keep looking around and see Uriah talking to someone who is in a chair with their back facing me. There is one other person in the room and that person is Four. "Hi Four."

"Hey Dria. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in the training room."

"Yeah, I was. I was waiting on Uriah because we needed to discuss… something. Anyway we took a walk and now we are here." Four nods.

The person Uriah was talking to turns around in his chair. "So, I heard you wanted to meet me." This must be Zeke.

"Yeah. Someone who is the brother of one of my friends and the friend of my instructor must be an interesting person." He laughs.

"I like her Uri." I wonder what that means. "If should ever come a time, you have my permission to date my little brother." Uriah's mouth drops. I laugh.

"We're just friends." Uriah's mouth snaps shut and he looks slightly disappointed. Why? I don't know. But I'm going to find out.


	6. First Prank

Hey y'all!

Here is the first prank and the beginning of Uriah and Dria.

I take comments to heart and am always overjoyed when I see that I got a new review. Thus, please take a minute out of your busy (or not so busy) days and favorite, follow, and/or review my story.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

DRIAS POV

Later that night, after everyone else was asleep Uriah was going to come to the initiates dorms to help set up the prank. It was one that I could have set up myself but being "The Prank King of Dauntless" apparently means having to set up every prank you know about, or some bull shit like that. This was going to be our smallest prank, thus having the smallest effect on Peter. To be honest I'm not sure I'm over Peter. I don't know if I want him to suffer this particular way.

At the stroke of midnight I hear our secret knock on the door. Two knocks, a pause, and then five knocks. I look over at the door and see Uriah peak his head into the dorm room. With him he carries the only thing needed for this prank, a bucket with warm water in it. I wave to him and he gives me a toothy grin. It's time.

We both sneak over to Peter's bunk. I may or may not have forced him to switch bunks with Will after I broke up with him. Now Peter was on a bottom bunk which worked out perfectly.

On the way over to Peter's bunk, Uriah almost tripped which would have ruined our whole plan not to mention woken everybody up. But thankfully he didn't. We arrived at the bunk and now was the time to put our plan into action. I went up to Peter's ear and whispered something into it. He immediately stuck out his hand and I grab ahold of it. It felt familiar and warm against my skin, almost a reminder that part of me doesn't want to do even this simple prank. But the other stronger part of me wants him to suffer and be humiliated. Uriah puts down the bucket of water right under where I was holding Peter's hand. I carefully dip his fingers into the water. I don't want to wake him but I also want to get his hand wet enough so that this will actually work. I know that Peter doesn't really move that much while sleeping so that's why this is such a good plan.

After I'm sure that Peter's hand is soaked enough and he's still asleep I walk Uriah out to the hallway. Once we get outside the dorms I hug Uriah. He's a bit shocked at first but then hugs me back. "Thank you Uriah. For helping me with this prank."

"No problem. The Prank King of Dauntless is always here to serve." We laugh. He suddenly gets very serious. "One question though. What did you say to make him stick out his hand like that?"

"It actually works better on people who are awake. Here… Do you want me to show you?" Uriah nods. I get into character. I take two steps closer to Uriah so that the space between us is closed. I run my finger down the length of his arm slowly watching it as it goes all the way down. Then I look up at him and bat my eyes. "Uriah, baby, I love you. I always have. Can I hold your hand, just this once." He reaches out his hand and grabs mine almost in a trance. I instantly feel this pulse of electricity go through my arm to my heart. Whatever that was it scared me a bit. I pull away from his grasp. "Umm… Yeah… So replace your name with Peters and you get what I told him." I smile weakly. We just stand there for a minute or two while Uriah looks like he's in deep thought. "Umm… I guess I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight Uriah." I wave goodnight to him.

He waves back. "Goodnight Dria. Sleep well."

With that I go back to my bunk and fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning I somehow manage to wake up before everyone else, go figure. I walk over to Peter's bunk and carefully pull his hand out of the water. I place his hand across his chest and that will be where it is when he wakes up. I decide to take the bucket of water and dump it so Peter won't think that he was pranked at all. Once I dump it, I put the bucket outside the dorm room door. Once I finish damage control, I pick out my clothes for the day. Today I want to go more on the comfortable but still sexy side with my look. I decide on a tight fitting black v-neck tee shirt with black booty shorts and combat boots. I take a quick shower and leave my hair down for the day. By the time I'm out of the shower all my friends are up, but not Peter. He's never been an early riser without my help. I tell my friends to go to breakfast but to get me a muffin as I might need to be here for a bit longer.

I wait until we have 15 minutes left before we are supposed to be at training and then decide that I've waited long enough. I go over to Peter and gently shake him. He stirs a bit and then when I tell him that there is 15 minutes left until training he shoots up. He looks down at the mattress that he is sleeping on and blushes a deep, deep red. He tries to play it off cool, but I know what happened. The water caused him to wet the bed. "Go ahead without me. I'll be there in time."

As if the prank didn't work out perfect enough, at that moment all of my friends come back to the room while Peter is still sitting in his own urine. Peter knows that he is in for it. If he gets out of his bed now we will all see that he wet the bed but if he doesn't then he risks being late for training.

Let's make this interesting. "Hey guys. Do you want to hang out here for the last few minutes before we have to go." I hear a chorus of sures, yeahs, and even a got your muffin from Al.

We wait 10 minutes talking and laughing with Peter still sitting on his bed of shame when he finally decides to get up. "Fuck it." He draws so much attention to himself that everyone turns their heads to him and sees his sheets are wet and so are his pants. They all start to laugh while I only giggle slightly. He walks over to the bathroom and gets ready to take a shower.

"Ok. We can go now." We go out the door laughing and talking until Christina pulls me aside.

"So is that what you and Uriah were doing last night when he came over?" Ooops. I thought everyone was asleep at least.

I know I can't lie to Christina so I decide to tell her the truth. "Yep, and there's more to come."


	7. Girl Problems

Hey y'all!

I have two things to apologize for. The first is taking so long to update. The stupid 50 document limit is really throwing off my fanfic game. The second is for making this chapter so short. It's under 1k words and that is eating me alive.

Please enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it.

Oh and I'm writing a novel now. So I might not update as often until I'm done. I've already gotten the planning done. I've just got the hard part left. Actually writing it.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

URIAHS POV

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I was so fucking stupid. Why did I grab her hand? I mean I liked it A LOT but I'm not sure she did. It could ruin any chance I have at a friendship/relationship with her. I just can't control myself around her. If I could learn some self-control… yes… that's it… I'll ask Four for help with self-control. After all there's no person who's better at controlling himself against women than Four.

I get up out of bed and take a shower. After I thoroughly wash and dry, I grab some clothes that I hope will help me look good for Dria. Today I will wear a tight black tank and black skinny jeans along with my favorite black high tops. When I get out of the bathroom I see that Aubrey, Marlene and Lynn are done getting ready for the day. Together we walk to the dining hall to get breakfast. Once we get there I see that Dria's friends are here but Dria is not. I'm understandably disappointed. I look around the room and see my brother sitting at a table a couple away from Dria's friends. Normally Four would be there with him but my guess is that he is setting up training.

I leave Aubrey, Marlene and Lynn there to eat and go see Four in the training room. One I get there he is putting names up on a chalkboard. I assume that these are the pairings for the fights. I see immediately that Dria is fighting Molly. I'm a bit scared… for Molly. HA! Dria's going to beat her ass!

"Hey Four! Can I talk to you?" Four turns around apparently not knowing anyone was in the room with him.

"Sure Uri. What's up?"

"I'm having some self-control issues and I thought you could help me." I smile my most innocent smile.

"Is this about your crush on Dria?" My smile disappears faster than you can say Dauntless cake.

"Zeke?"

"Zeke."

"I'm gonna kill him." No seriously I might. Who knows who else he's told and if he's told our mom, lord help me.

"No need for that. I'm actually having some self-control issues myself when it comes to girls so I might not be the best person to talk to." I am in shock. If the almighty Four, king of self-control is having issues controlling himself with a girl, it's the end of the world as we know it.

I was just about to make a really witty remark of my usual fashion when the training room doors open. Dria's friends come walking in with Christina and Dria bringing up the rear. They are all laughing their heads off and I think I know why.

I catch Dria's eyes and she blushes slightly. Ok. I must have really messed up.

Peter bursts through the door and goes off to the side of the group. At least he isn't going towards Dria. He looks too embarrassed to do that. He slouches against a wall and looks absolutely dejected.

The doors open again and I see Aubrey, Marlene and Lynn coming into the room. Marlene and Lynn walk over to me while Aubrey is in a daze. Lynn tells me it's time to go to training. We walk over to Aubrey who seems to be frozen in place. I follow her gaze and it lands where I least expected it to.

Peter.

PETERS POV

I have just been humiliated. I don't wet myself when I sleep. I mean I'm too old for that. I take a shower to get all the urine off of me and discard the soaking pajamas. Nobody is in the dorms so I walk back to my bunk stark naked and put my clothes on.

I definitely don't have time for breakfast so I run to the training room. As I enter the room I hear Dria's friends laughing at my expense. Now Dria will never get back together with me. I slump against a wall just as the training room doors open again and three girls walk in. One of them looks ok, I guess. She has shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. Another one is kind of tall and has her head shaved. The last one, Woah. She is beautiful. She has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She's small just like Dria but she has a little meat to her bones. Not enough meat so you can't find the bone but just enough to hold on to.

She must feel me looking at her because she looks my way and stops dead in her tracks. We stare at each other for about a minute while a smirk grows on my face. She likes me. I can tell. And I know that I'm attracted to her too. Her friends pull the nameless beauty out of the room.

I look over at Dria who is still laughing with her friends. Who do I go for? The girl I know I love who won't give me the time of day. Or, the girl that I'm attracted to who obviously is attracted to me as well.

I just don't know.


	8. One Eventful Day

Hey y'all!

I'm soooo soooo sorry that I haven't been updating recently. What's it been, like 2 months? I'm back now and this is the 5th out of 7 stories that I am updating.

I hope you like this chapter. If you do or if you don't a review would be appreciated. It helps me know what I could do better for next time.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

DRIAS POV

I'm fighting Molly today and I thought I'd be madder at her than I am. Ever since Uriah reached out and grabbed my hand last night, I've been thinking differently. Mostly I've been thinking about Uriah and how handsome and sweet and funny he is. But I've also been thinking about how Peters and my relationship has been built on nothing but a physical intimacy. I'm not sure that he even knows my favorite (non-alcoholic) drink.

Now that I think about it, Peter looks really deep in thought right now. I wonder what's on his mind. He keeps looking over here and then looking away and shaking his head. Oh my. Does he know that it was a prank that made him wet himself last night and it was me that set it up? I sure hope not.

"First fight of today, Dria and Molly." Well here goes nothing. I walk up to the mat and so does Molly. She looks determined but so am I. The first thing she does when she gets on the mat is blow Peter a kiss. He shrinks back as if to say leave me out of this. She is dead meat.

I rush to trip her and it works. She is down when I start to kick. I kick her in the stomach until she starts spitting up blood. This doesn't seem to be knocking her out so I do what I have to do. I kick her in the head. Damn bitch is out like a light.

Four circles my name as winner of the match. I walk off the mat and get high fives from all my friends. And of course Four feels the need to comment. "Unconventional start, but effective."

The day went by rather quickly. Peter won his fight against Tris. As much as I am starting to like Tris, we all saw that one coming. Al won his fight against Will. I'm proud of Al. He is strong but doesn't get to show it much. Although I think he wanted to show off a bit for Bryn. Bryn won her fight against Myra. Myra is probably the weakest one here so it's no surprise that Bryn won. Edward won his fight against Drew. Again, obvious turnout. And Christina sat out for the day.

Lunch was eventful today. Once we got to the cafeteria, the dauntless born were already there eating. Our little group of 6 went up to Uriah and his friends and sat with them. Uriah moved over so I could sit next to him. He is so sweet. Peter went to sit at a table close to us and the weirdest thing happened. Aubrey got up from sitting with her friends and went to sit with Peter. Is it me or is she batting her eyelashes at him and he is eating it up.

You have got to be kidding me! Now I have to face two girls to get Peter back. Wait. Do I want Peter back?

I lean my head on Uriah's shoulder. I feel his muscles tighten and then relax under my head.

Do I want back the guy who cheated on me and then once he got me back dreamt of another girl.

Uriah refills my glass with my favorite (non-alcoholic) drink, lemonade. "How did you know that I like lemonade after my sweet tea?" I don't think we'd talked about this yet.

"I just watched you alternate lemonade and sweet tea for about 5 glasses yesterday so I thought it would be a safe bet that you would do the same thing today." He smiles at me. He's so observant.

Nope. I don't think I really want Peter back anymore. I think I have my eye on someone else now.

"Hey Uriah. Can we talk? You know. Privately?" I want to tell him how I feel about him and tell him that I hope I didn't blow my shot with him last night.

"Sure Dria. Let's take a walk." And that's exactly what we did. We walked in silence until we reached a secluded hallway.

"Uriah. I am sorry if this ruins our friendship but I have to tell you that I think I like you as more than a friend. Now I know I might have blown any shot I might have had with you last-"

I never did get to finish my sentence. Uriah's lips were on mine quicker than anyone I've ever seen. His lips were soft yet chapped. And he was being very impatient. But then again, so was I. I wanted him, bad. I kissed him back hard. Our lips moved in perfect synch and man did it feel good. He pulled away from our kiss first. He was slightly panting and that made me feel like I accomplished something for the day.

"I've liked you since the second I laid eyes on you years ago. I've always known that you were something special. When you were with Peter it felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and put through a wood chipper. Now that you told me you like me I can finally say the words that I've wanted to say for years. Dria, will you be my girlfriend?" Damn! That was so romantic!

I smile a smile so wide that it spreads from ear to ear. I nod furiously. "Yes Uriah. I will be your girlfriend."

Someone comes barreling down the hallway and I see that it is the other Pedrad brother, Zeke. What's he doing here?

"YES! I was in the control room and I saw the whole thing! My little bro FINALLY got the girl of his dreams!" I start to blush. Uriah wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and smile. Zeke comes up and hugs us both. I have never felt so loved in all my life. "Welcome to the family Dria. Welcome to the family."


End file.
